


Yearning

by Navi (deprespresso)



Category: Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword
Genre: Gen, Light Angst, One Shot, References to Illness, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 10:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20469275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deprespresso/pseuds/Navi
Summary: Rather late into the evening, Pherae's marquess is witnessed with herbs in hand and a bottle of elixir at the ready; his hand guided by the instructions of the aged medical tome before him. A simple conversation between him and his retainer ensues, primarily driven by the latter's curiosity.





	Yearning

Ugh, how bitter.

The flame haired lord had braced many a grueling task in times prior, but none were quite on the same strand of difficulty as downing a concoction reeking of that stingy, distasteful flavor. It was— gods, how could he describe it?— a taste akin to the feeling of slimy hair upon a dry tongue. This was almost a laughable scene, so long as you weren’t in the young lord's shoes.

Across from him, having bore witness to the entirety of the marquess’s self proclaimed role as an apothecary, Marcus watched; concern, above all else, quashing even the faintest glimmer of humor he may have found in the actions of the young lord.

"Lord Eliwood—"

A gentle, yet firm raise of his palm. While Eliwood‘s mouth was currently occupied with battering away the pungent taste, the simple motion was his only means of insistence that, _yes_, he was certain about doing what he did.

" . . . And that is all of it for today. Haha; thank Elimine!"

The lighthearted jest from the lord’s lips didn’t align with the insurmountable grimacing that quivered in his irises, and the knight had no trouble detecting as much.

"Do you need water, milord?"

Much as Eliwood wished to answer yes, he shook his head.

"I've been told that water dilutes the potency."

Or so it said, in the age - old tome left agape on the chestnut desk—one which was also adorned lightly with all manner and size of herbs, berries, and roots. One could have made a jest about Eliwood creating a jungle out of his study, which already had all but the wildlife. The senior knight, in all his skepticism, reviewed that tome thrice; loathe as he was to admit it, he could say nothing on the validity of its elixirs. His only refute was that the tome was old; much older than the medicine scrolls easily obtained from Etruria. A sillier side of him refrained from saying so because he had the mildest inkling that Eliwood would retort by jesting at _his _age.

_Perish the thought_, Marcus decided, _Lord Eliwood is too considerate to make such an offhand remark_.

Considerate as his liege was, Marcus was equally as aware of Eliwood’s stubbornness. Once he’s set his mind to something, changing that decision was no less difficult than moving every drop of an ocean with a single bucket.

"That was the concoction called for this evening. I have to create and consume the same brew for the next week, each night; relatively at the same time, but this tome doesn't detail the consistency too harshly. Still, I don't wish to take any chances."

Eliwood's brows knitted together in a wince.

" . . . ergh."

Marcus was teetering, unsure of whether he should speak the words lingering on his tongue. That was a rarity for the bluntly honest knight; so much so that Eliwood took notice almost immediately.

"What say you, Marcus?"

A billow of relief washed over the man’s expression upon the lord’s query. It would have hounded him to have to ask for such permission to speak; there would have been dead air between them for far longer than he'd like to admit.

"Lord Eliwood, I am simply worried. Cautious as you are, you aren’t often prone to this degree of . . . "

How could he even describe it? Paranoia?

". . . Proactivity. Has a recent development prompted this sudden behavior? . . . Is your health deteriorating?"

Eliwood heard out his retainer's concerns, meeting them generally with an open ear and neutral gaze. But the further Marcus spoke, the greater the unease in the lord's features grew; upon the final question, he couldn't stop himself from wincing. Perhaps it was the elixir's effect or perhaps not: but, a heavy feeling weighed in on his chest. An honest man in nature, he found it difficult to deny the question’s truth. So he would reciprocate with a smile, uneasy — yet, attempting reassurance.

"Whether or not it is, I cannot allow anything to barre my responsibility. We are still healing from the war’s damages; the condition of my health matters not in the scope of what must be done. That is why this . . . "

Eliwood’s hand brushed over the thin parchment page of the tome before him, its slender strokes of browned ink detailing the recipes and instructions of the supposed healing solvent.

" . . . has been at the center of my thoughts and efforts lately. I spoke with several clerics from the distant worlds connected through Askr, and I was recommended this elixir. I sought it out for quite some time, actually; it's been used for all manner of illness, and there is no denying its popularity among the people. I feel that adds volumes to its credibility."

There was an undeniable elegiac tone, coating his every word like a thick slather of honey.

"Then, its credibility is one less concern amidst my thoughts. But, it still leaves many to be had."

Marcus crossed his arms, evidently unconvinced.

Unbeknownst to either of them, however, the Pheraean lord would respond unexpectedly;

a startling rattle of the empty glass potion holders on the desk;

the brisk echo of the _**THUD ** _against the wooden study;

enough to make even the seasoned knight flinch.

Eliwood didn’t realize what he had done until he felt the mild stinging sensation on the surface of his palm. Pupils constricting as he lifted his reddened hand from the table, shaking his head in regret; in apology, more than anything else.

" . . . M-My apologies, Marcus . . . I know that you only ever mean well."

The lord said so, but the feeling in his chest—one that bubbled akin to the magma within an unstable volcano, threatening eruption—only resulted in his discomfort. Hell if he would ever admit to it aloud, but it was the burning of frustration. Frustration indelibly induced by the knight before him, but frustration of which he should _not _be on the receiving end. He would never express such anger towards anyone that did not willingly invoke it.

" . . . I do not want to put Pherae through another premature pain, is all."

His words, gentle and low, didn’t direct themselves to Marcus. If to anything at all, they belonged only to the open air, never to leave the room.

"To this day, I still speak to Pheraeans mourning my father’s death. No matter how painful the topic is, it cannot go unacknowledged; the pain of my people is a pain I must shoulder, as well. If not, I can never truly call myself their leader. As they spoke of him, the hurt in their eyes, their words — I couldn’t ever forgive myself if I only amplified it further."

A grave silence hung over the room following his words. Marcus found his own breaths hesitant to exert. It was no easier trying to muster a response, so he . . . chose not to.

Dryly, a soft chuckle occupied the empty air for only a second. Eliwood's eyes closed as his other hand gently massaged the reddened palm. And, wistfully, he made a single request;

"I’ve spoken more than — I’m sorry, Marcus. I need a moment of solace. Please."

Something about the smile forcefully persisted on the lord's lips hurt the retainer. As though the guilt of the advancement took the shape of a sharpened edge, which made no hesitation slicing across his chest. Without a word, the knight gave a ginger nod. He stepped back; back, and out of the room.

It was his duty, first and foremost, to respect his liege's wishes.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey!  
This is a oneshot I've originally uploaded to Twitter, but I wanted to use it as a test run so I can learn the ins and outs of Ao3; if it wasn't painfully clear already, this is the first time I've touched this site in roughly four years.
> 
> Regardless, I do hope to be more comfortable on the platform, and I hope my works can be looked forward to in the future! <3


End file.
